The New Age Chronicles 04 Phase Shifts
by MTP
Summary: Could Sally's dreams really mean more than she thinks and what will become if they do?
1. Long Roads

Chapter 1 - Long Roads

Amy slowly shifted through one of her draws. For the last two months she had been doing this often. In the draw lay a pair of shoes, a gillet and a hat. She slowly took out the hat and sat down on the bed behind her.

"Oh Tails…." she sighed.

She clutched the hat to her chest and pressed her eyes together. She still couldn't believe he was gone. It had been enough dealing with his death not to mention the time afterwards. Although Amy managed to keep herself together in most situations her emotions were quite frail and events like this simple tore them apart. Presently there was a knock at the door. Amy looked up at the door and answered.

"Y…yes?" she said slowly.

"Amy! Glad you're in there, it's Sonia." came a reply.

"Door's open."

The door soon opened and Sonia walked in smiling slightly. She stopped as she saw Amy and her smile faded.

"Oh Amy not again!" she said.

"Again? Since when did I stop?" replied Amy.

"Amy you have to stop tormenting yourself like this. It may sound cruel but he's gone and you have to move on. There's nothing anyone can do about it."

"You don't know that Sonia! With my new skills I might have been able to save him! If only I was there when it happened."

"Amy I feel the same. I think everyone who was here when it happened thinks the same way. The truth is that we weren't and we have to accept it. Time to move on and get on with life."

"How can I get on with my life Sonia?! My everyday task is protecting the timeline of Mobius! Past, present and future all mingle into one and Tails is….was a part of my past and I wish he was still a part of my present. Even with my Acolyte heritage I can do naught to reverse what has happened."

Amy closed her eyes and dropped her head. Sonia slowly sat down next to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Amy I know what you're going through." she said.

"You do?" asked Amy looking up.

"Well kinda. I haven't had a husband to loose but I lost my mother when I was seventeen. I stung like hell and truthfully I'm still sad about it now."

Sonia stopped and took hold of both of Amy's shoulders. She spun her towards her and looked directly into her eyes.

"But I've used that feeling to motivate me. Think about how Tails would react if he saw you still mourning like this. That guy was never one for tears Amy. He wouldn't want you doing this. You gotta press on and keep going no matter what."

"I know but it's so hard."

"I know Amy, I know."

-----------------------------------------

"Why on Mobius did we have to go via the sewers?" moaned Chalk.

"You're spending too much time with Sonia." replied Manic with a grin.

"Oh knock it off." came a joint reply from Sonic and Miles as they walked past.

Chalk sighed and followed on behind them. Manic started to walk alongside.

"So Chalk what you think?" he asked.

"Of what?" she replied.

"Of this survey?"

"Oh the survey!"

Chalk continued to walk but fell into thought. She shook her head occasionally and made a few hand gestures before looking back at Manic.

"I…dunno really. It's just plain odd."

"I hear that. Yo Sonic! BRO!"

"Will you pipe down! We're still in danger even here." hissed Sonic.

Miles turned to look at them and gave them a playful scowl.

"Ok fine!" replied Manic, "Anyway any thoughts?"

"About why it's so quiet? Not a clue." answered Sonic, "It's not normal."

"Yeah its not." put in Miles, "It's like they left."

"I doubt that kid." said Sonic, "But it's a thought isn't it. What if they did leave?"

"Simply pull out and leave all their equipment here, like that's gonna happen." replied Chalk.

"We should be so lucky." said Manic.

"Ok you two knock it off." said Sonic turning round.

"Oh look the king of Mobius is ticked." teased Manic.

"Joy." replied Chalk with a yawn.

Sonic clenched his fists and looked straight at the pair.

"Look just shut up you two. I've got enough on my plate to deal with without you two bugging me like crazy."

"And you think we haven't?" replied Chalk suddenly looking straight at him.

"I didn't say that." replied Sonic.

"But you meant it. Just because you're king doesn't mean you're the only one with troubles! We're all worried sick about one thing or another."

"Hey leave off my dad Chalk! You don't know the half of his troubles!" cried Miles stepping forwards.

"Miles don't get involved." said Sonic.

"Why not?" protested Miles, "You're always saying I should stand up more and now I am and you're knocking me back down."

Sonic was now looking completely raged. Not only were his fists clenched but his eyes were heavily closed and his head slightly hung. His body shook slightly as he stood rooted to the spot.

"Look guys why not lay off this. We've had a hard day and…" started Manic.

"Butt out Manic. I'm getting tired of Blue Boy here thinking he has more troubles than everyone else. It's about time I told him so." snapped Chalk.

The young rabbit was equally as tense as Sonic but looked a bit more fiery. Her eyes were wide open and glaring at Sonic and her hands gripped her gun, Catrina, tightly. She started to walk towards Sonic.

"Think everything revolves around you eh? Ever stopped to think how others were feeling? You weren't the only one to be hurt by Tails death you know! What about Amy and Lavender? What about me and the others? What about…?"

Chalk was suddenly sent flying backwards as Sonic's fist connected with the side of her face. She landed with a loud splash in the sewer water and rolled onto her stomach. She lifted her now dripping wet head and glared back at Sonic. He was now staring at her like she had been at him. Chalk glared back and for a moment there wasn't a sound. Manic and Miles had long since shut up and retreated slightly, they didn't want to get involved now at all.

"You have no freaking clue do you!" screamed Sonic.

Chalk wasn't listening though. She slowly propped herself up on her arms and felt her face. It was exceedingly tender from the strike and was bruising rapidly.

"Why you little…!" started Chalk.

"You have no freaking idea!" repeated Sonic, "You think Tails' death hit me like everyone else? He was my friend long before he met you or the others! I've seen how Amy has been acting lately, it's kinda hard to miss! And then there is the trouble with the EA and Sally and…"

Sonic suddenly stopped in mid sentence. Chalk's glare fell and was replaced by a questioning look.

"Sonic? What's wrong with Sally?" she asked.

Her tone was no longer angry but concerned. Sonic still remained silent and was now looking slightly nervous.

"Dad? What's wrong with mum?" asked Miles behind him

Sonic turned to see Miles standing next to Manic with a worried expression. Sonic quickly looked away and then sighed. He turned and walked past the pair not saying a word. Chalk quickly scrambled to her feet and raced after him. She grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. Sonic was now looking a bit ill and his emotions appeared to have gone from one extreme to another.

"Sonic tell us what's wrong?" she said.

"Just lemme go Chalk." replied Sonic.

Before he could react Chalk had slapped him hard across the face.

"That's for earlier and if you don't tell us what's wrong I'll give you another." warned Chalk.

Sonic absently rubbed the side of his face and looked at Chalk. He sighed and sat down on the thin strip of concrete between the sewer wall and the sewer itself. Chalk and Miles sat down on either side of him and Manic remained standing. Sonic sighed again.

"I dunno really. She just seems lost." he said.

"Lost?" asked Chalk.

"Like when we first evacuated Knotlake." replied Sonic.

"But she's been so energetic recently." said Manic.

"Only on the outside." replied Sonic wiping a hand across his face, "I'm worried sick about her."

"Now then sugah it's probably not as bad as you think it is. She's probably just a bit down because of recent events." said Chalk.

Sonic gave a small smile and looked at her.

"You're starting to sound like Bunnie." he commented.

Chalk suddenly blushed heavily and gave a weak grin.

"Come on we still got a long way to go." said Manic.

"You're right Manic. Come on folks lets get back to Little Planet before we're found."

Sonic quickly stood up followed by Miles and Chalk. Chalk quickly retrieved Catrina from the sewer and the group headed on along the sewer. Miles fell into step alongside Sonic.

"Dad?" he said.

"Yeah Miles." replied Sonic.

"What's wrong with mum….really?"

Sonic didn't reply, he just kept walking.

-----------------------------------------

"Ouuuuuch!" cried Alicia.

"There sugah nearly done. Just a few minutes longer." said Bunnie.

Bunnie dipped her cloth into a tub of slightly red water and brought it back to its task. Bunnie still couldn't look directly at the wound but she still did her job of cleaning it up. Saying that it was healing nicely now even if it still gave Alicia a lot of trouble. About two weeks ago Alicia had been amongst a group sent to investigate a new EA military base in the Aquatic Ruins. They had feared the EA would somehow find the remains of the ancient echidna space station and be able to reverse engineer any technology they found. Their mission had been survey and sabotage but, like always seemed to be the case, they had been detected. The group had made it out but Alicia had been caught in a blast from a defence cannon and throw into a pile of rubble. Sonia, who had been with them, had felt queasy for days afterwards. It reminded her too much of her injury in Knotlake village a few months ago. Alicia had a nasty wound on her left shoulder from where a jagged metal bar had pierced it. Bunnie and Alindel had been looking after her for the most part while the others were busy.

Bunnie slowly dabbed the wound, wiping off the little bits of cotton fabric from the previous bandage and small bits of fresh blood before she applied a new bandage and sat back.

"All done sugah." she stated.

"Aaah ah ha." replied Alicia.

The teenaged squirrel slowly sat up and put her right hand on the new bandage.

"Sugah don't touch it, even if it itches."

"I try Bunnie but sometimes I just want to rub it up against a cheese grater."

"Well that might cure the itch but nothing else darling. Just leave it alone and it'll heal in time."

"I still don't get why Amy won't just heal it."

"That girl is a bit preoccupied with other things Alicia. I'm sure she would normally but for now you're stuck with the old fashioned ways."

"That plain sucks."

"Then I've got something to take your mind off it." came another voice.

The pair looked round at the door to see a tall black and white cat walking into the room. In her hand was a tray with a pitcher of something and a plate of biscuits.

"Hi Alindel!" cried Alicia.

"Energetic as always sweetie. Thought I'd make us all some fresh lemonade and cherry cookies." replied the cat.

"Alindel you're a life saver." smiled Alicia.

"Ah could use a drink too I think." said Bunnie.

"Glad I made enough then." smiled Alindel.

Alindel sat down in a large chair and set the tray down on a small table. Quickly pouring three glasses she handed them round and then offered the cookies. Alicia took about half of them but no-one minded. Bunnie wasn't that hungry and only took one and Alindel took a couple. The group sat, ate and drank for a few minutes in silence just enjoying the quiet. Finally Bunnie broke it.

"So any idea where Links and Knuckles were sent yesterday?" she asked.

"Not a clue." replied Alindel, "Links didn't tell me anything before he left. Jet neither."

"Jet was talking to me before he left." said Alicia, "He seemed really excited but he didn't say where he was going either."

"It's certainly odd. Sally sending them out like that. A small group and no details for anyone else. Makes you think something is up doesn't it." said Bunnie.

"Possibly but I know Links can handle anything." said Alindel.

"So can Knuckles." replied Bunnie.

"And Jet." put in Alicia.

For a moment there was a silence and then all three burst out laughing.

"Listen to us! We're all mad!" cried Bunnie through her laughs.

"So true." chuckled Alindel.

"Ouch!" cried Alicia.

Bunnie and Alindel looked over at Alicia. The newly applied bandage on her shoulder now had a large red stain slowly spreading across it.

"Oh shucks sugah! You ripped it again." groaned Bunnie.

"I'll get you some fresh water." said Alindel getting up.

"Thanks sugah. Now hold still Alicia."

"Oh man." moaned Alicia.

-----------------------------------------

"Petya? Petya darling? You awake?" asked T2.

He slowly rocked the wolf in her sleep and gradually Petya woke. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked around. The second she saw T2 her whole body went as stiff as a plank. T2 quickly let go of her and took a hold of her hand. He started to pat it slowly.

"Shh, it's ok Petya. It's me. It's T2." he said quickly.

Slowly Petya's body relaxed and she opened her eyes fully. T2 looked back lovingly as he continued to pat her hand.

"T2?" she said quietly.

"Yes Petya it's me." replied the fox.

Petya slowly moved towards T2 and practically wrapped herself around him. T2 let go of her hand to take her into a full embrace. He could feel Petya's shaking breath against his back and her muzzle pressed against his shoulder. Since Petya had come to about seven weeks ago she had been terrified of anyone and everyone. She had only just started trusting T2 recently but before that she had screamed at anyone who had come near her. T2 had been completely distraught during this time and was still worried for her now. Whatever she experienced on the Phantom must have scarred her exceedingly deep if she didn't even trust her friends anymore.

"Petya darling, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Scarred…" replied the wolf slowly.

T2 pressed his eyes together nearly crying as he did. He asked her this everyday and got the same answer. He kept hoping she would answer some other way. Even just an ok would be better than this but the same reply in the same scared voice was starting to make him loose hope. He knew it would take time but he wished it wouldn't. You could say that Petya had been completely broken, her spirit ripped from her and scattered across the darkness of space. Even the Deep Power Stone in her palm seemed to act strangely. It was always glowing a pale red colour and no matter how many times T2 touched it with his Power Stone it never changed. Even the Stone's power had been broken. T2 himself was also feeling bad during this time. Without Petya's half he didn't feel complete and the Power Stone kept on burning him and giving off odd pulses of energy. He couldn't use any of his skills he had discovered and was constantly feeling tired just like Petya.

"What did they do to you Petya? Just what did they do?" said T2 slowly.

"T2…" replied Petya.

T2 sighed, this was going to be a long road.

-----------------------------------------

Sally sat slumped in a chair in Amy's parent's house. An untouched cup of flat cold coffee sat on a table next to her along with a freshly made ham and cheese sandwich. Sally was leaning on one of her hands and looking at her knees. She wasn't thinking of anything specific, just flicking between various problems. Since the gathering two months previous things had picked up slightly. Under her command the entire group had launched a successful attack on a nearby EA base. They had captured a lot of technology and secured some interesting data during the time. It was this information that she was puzzling over now, a project named "Operation Sunscorch". There had been little info on it and it worried her. For a start she liked to know as much as possible and second the project name didn't sound friendly. Nobody knew why she had dispatched Links, Knuckles and Jet but in truth she was hoping to find out more about this project. She just hoped the trio was careful and made it back in one piece.

Her other problems were small by comparison to this worry but there was something else she was puzzling over. Recently she had started to have exceedingly vivid dreams. They had started a few weeks after the gathering and she had woken up sharply from them at first. Dreams about Tails and his earlier capers. She smiled as she remembered what the young fox had called her, Aunt Sally.

She stretched in her seat and continued to think. Later her dreams had turned inwards towards her own family. Sonic and the children and then to her father. She still held a sensitive spot for him in her heart even after all this time. Sally sat up and looked at the food beside her. She rolled her eyes and sat back down.

-----------------------------------------

"Can you feel it mother?"

"Yes Talyn I can feel it."

"Mother it's starting again."

"I know dear. Just be ready. This may be our one chance to contact her."

"I hope so, I want to see my sister."

"Don't worry if we do this right you will. I just hope she believes us."


	2. Dreams And Mysteries

Chapter 2 - Dreams and Mysteries

Morgan Jake sat thinking in his chair. He was thinking of the past few months. Since he had found out the Phantom had been destroyed by an unknown group of ships he hadn't been happy. Thankfully for him and his men in New Washington a smaller Alliance ship had been on course to the planet and had picked them up. This is where he was now, sat on the bridge of the EAS Reliant a small gunship class ship. It was much smaller than the two mile long Phantom at only five hundred meters but it was powerful none the less. Nearly the entire surface of the ship was covered in some type of weapon bank or turret and the hull itself was nearly as thick as the Phantom. The Reliant was part of the second wave of ships sent to Mobius. The wave also included a few small fighter transports, a couple of bulk carriers and two new multi-gun frigates.

Morgan sat up in his chair. The bridge was fairly quiet right now as it was during a duty change. He got up and walked to the front of the bridge and stood next to the large viewing windows. Outside all was black with small white speckles, just like space should be, but other things were visible. The multi-gun frigates sat motionless in space nearby watching over the work going on. The two bulk carriers that were part of the fleet were hardly recognisable. All that was left after their cargo had been taken off then was the long thing joining strut holding the bridge and engineering sections together. The centre of the ship was completely gone as this was were the cargo pods had been fixed. The pods were also in pieces, floating nearby, their contents removed.

As Morgan continued to scan the area he saw where the cargo was. Floating nearby was a large satellite. It had a giant dish at one end surrounded by solar panels and the rest of the ship tapered off to a point behind the panels. Morgan rocked forwards on his feet and smirked.

"This'll sort them." he said to himself.

"Pardon sir?" came a reply.

Morgan turned to see the bridge was now filling up with the next shift. The ships original captain was standing behind him looking puzzled.

"Ah Captain Tanaka." said Morgan.

"Yes sir. May I ask what you were doing?" replied Tanaka.

Morgan looked at the Japanese captain. He had been serving the Earth Alliance for a number of years and had a tendency to flick between emotions very quickly. He could be balling his head off at someone one second and talking up the women the next. Morgan liked him, not for these reasons but for another, he was a master tactician. Tanaka had been in nearly every possible situation you could imagine and had come out with hardly any casualties every time, this is why Morgan liked him.

"Ah I was just admiring your handy work captain." replied Morgan.

"Ah you mean my project." replied Tanaka.

"Yes, she is a nice piece of work."

"I think you'll be even more impressed when you see the results. I've been working on this for years getting it just right."

"Well if it's like all your other plans it should go perfectly."

"Thank you sir."

"Now, how long until it is complete?"

"Not long commander. We should be starting the first tests in a few hours."

"Very good captain and ahead of schedule I see."

"Schedules are there to be beaten. Those who can't beat them shouldn't be there sir."

"Well said Tanaka. I must say I have enjoyed working with you and your crew."

Tanaka gave a small smile and then quickly bowed. Morgan laughed, Tanaka was definitely one for tradition, he even had a samurai sword in his quarters. Morgan slowly turned back to the window.

-----------------------------------------

Sally sat on a small grassy bank next to a stream. The crystal water played happily on the stony bottom and ran gurgling down the hill towards the Great River. In her hand Sally held a small coloured ball. She was tossing it up and down happily as she listened to the sounds of birds in the trees. Just then she heard a few soft footsteps behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder. A familiar squirrel stood behind her smiling. He wore a smart blue jacket with yellow tasselled shoulder pads and a pair of boots. On his head rested a small crown of gold. Sally immediately jumped up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.  The larger squirrel knelt down as best he could under Sally's hug and returned the embrace.

"Hello Sally. Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes daddy. Lot of fun." replied Sally letting go.

"Well I'm glad. Where are the others?"

"You mean Sonic, Bunnie, Rotor and Ant?"

"Yes that lot."

"Oh they went off for a while. Something about wanting to see a cave."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I was happy here. Besides I wanted a break from them for a while. Sonic can get annoying sometimes."

"Yes I noticed. I should ask Sir Charles to keep a keener eye on him."

"Oh it's ok."

Sally gave a small giggle and took a step back. She started to throw her ball around again.

"Well I don't want to interrupt whatever you're doing Sally. Just make sure to be back in time so you can clean up before dinner. Oh and you can invite the others if you like."

"Thanks father. I'll do that."

"Ok then Sally, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye dad!"

Sally stood for a moment waving as her father left. After he had slipped out of sight she sat back down and continued to throw her ball. It was then that she heard a faint call. She sat up and listened. The call came on the wind, almost to faint to hear.

"Sally…"

Sally became puzzled and stood up again. She looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Sally…" came the call again.

Sally started to get irritated, who was calling her and from where? Was it Sonic?

"Sonic is that you?" she asked.

"Sally…" replied the call.

"Come out now!" said Sally sharply putting her hands on her hips, "I order you to come out now!"

Sally continued to look around and slowly she saw who was calling. The new figure stood a little way off beside a plum tree. Sally looked at him for a moment, studying him closely. He was a squirrel, about as big as her and wearing a small jacket on his back clasped round his neck with a metal tie. His fur was a lighter shade than hers and his black hair stuck out in large spikes that bent downwards under their own weight. His tails looked rather scruffy but altogether he looked presentable.

"Who are you?" asked Sally.

"My names Talyn." replied the squirrel.

"Were you spying on me?"

"No not at all! I came to tell you something."

"Tell me what?"

The squirrel went quiet and looked away slightly. Sally was getting even more irritated now.

"Tell me what?" she repeated.

"I'm…I'm….your brother." replied Talyn.

"My…"

-----------------------------------------

Sally woke with a start, her eyes flying open in surprise.

"…BROTHER!" she cried.

She quickly looked around and then relaxed. Letting her head sink back into her pillow she sighed.

"Just another dream. Boy are they getting stranger. I never even had a brother."

Sally looked over at the window. It was still dark outside and Sally yawned.

"Go back to sleep Sally girl." she said to herself, "Why can't I just get a full night sleep?"

-----------------------------------------

"Are we ready to precede Tanaka?" asked Morgan.

"Almost sir. We're just making the final adjustments." replied Tanaka.

"Ah good. Let's just see how good Sunscorch is shall we."

Tanaka stood up fully from his console and walked over to Morgan. They both looked out of the window. The satellite from earlier had now moved to one side and was flanked by the multi-gun frigates. One of Mobius' moons was now in view through the window too and the suns glow was just starting to peek out over the lip of the planet.

"You sure this will work Tanaka?" asked Morgan.

"Positive sir. I've not spent this long developing it to let it fail now." he replied.

"Well that's good."

"Captain Tanaka sir." came a voice behind them.

The pair turned to see Tanaka's first officer standing there. He saluted and then continued.

"Sir Sunscorch is in position sir. Targeting systems are online. We're ready to proceed." he said.

"Very good. Well shall we execute sir?" asked Tanaka.

"Of course." replied Morgan.

Tanaka smiled and turned to the bridge.

"Ok everyone head up and listen! We're now entering test phase four! Engage full safety locks and prep ship for shockwave. Activate solar batteries on Sunscorch and angle for a sweep attack pattern!" barked Tanaka.

Second later a siren started to blare out and the bridge descended into darkness before powerful red lights came to life and filled the room with a red glow. Several monitors started to display the message 'Level 4 Test Phase Imitated' and the bridge started to buzz with activity. Outside the two multi-gun frigates started to peel off from their flanking position on the satellite and pulled back. Several small engines ignited on the satellites tails and started to push it forwards. The glow of the sun over the edge of the planet was getting stronger. A few stray rays struck out and started to fill the darkness with light. The satellite turned into the rays and the huge solar panels started to glow brightly. On the bridge Tanaka and Morgan watched the power readings slowly increasing on a monitor.

"It's working Tanaka." said Morgan.

"Better than I thought it would. The levels shouldn't have reached this level with the current radiation." replied Tanaka.

"Well that's good."

They continued to watch as more of the sun came into view over the planet and the power reading began to climb even further. The panels on the satellite began to crackle, bolts of energy jumping all over them as the dish at the front of the satellite also started to glow. In the middle of the glow a bright spot of light could be seen.

"That's it!" said Tanaka, "The charge is almost ready. Is the target set?"

"Yes sir." replied his first officer, "The dish is angled to the correct position with corrections for recoil and other elements."

"Good. How long to maximum charge?"

"Ten seconds sir."

"And the sun?"

"Should be appearing in three, two, one."

Outside the sun suddenly burst forth over the planets rim. The panels on the satellite literally exploded with light and the bright spot on the dish glowed so brightly it burned to looks at it.

"Firing in five, four, three, two, one!" said Tanaka.

As he finished the countdown the panels on the satellite dimmed slightly and then erupted followed closely by the bright tip on the dish doing the same. A ring of energy spread out from the point moments before the point formed into a beam and shot from the dish. The bolt of energy tore across space towards its target, the moon. The panels still glowed collecting even more solar energy from the now clearly visible sun. The beam finally made contact with the moon and for a moment nothing happened.

"What's happening?" asked Morgan.

"The beam is super heating the moon's surface." replied Tanaka.

"To what end…?"

Morgan's question was suddenly answered as half of the moon suddenly shattered into fragments followed closely by the rest splitting apart into huge chunks. The rock had been turned into glass and shattered by the sheer impact of the beam. The satellite still wasn't done as it continued to collect the suns energy and supply even more energy to the growing beam of energy.

"Shut down the panels." said Tanaka quickly.

There was a bit of moving around on the bridge and slowly the panels started to loose their glow. The panels finally stopped glowing and folded back along the satellites length. The beam started to taper off and slowly fizzled into nothing as the energy finally ran out. Tanaka turned to Morgan and grinned slightly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Tanaka remind me to push for your promotion." replied Morgan turning to face him.

Morgan glanced out of the bridge window again and then rubbed his hands together. This was most excellent.

-----------------------------------------

"Ah it'll be good to get back eh." said Sonic stretching.

"Sure will." replied Chalk happily.

The small group had forgotten its earlier fight and was now within a short walk of Little Planet and could already see it hanging in the air above Never Lake. They were currently walking down a small hill towards the far edge of Never Lake. Sonic had lightened up slightly since the incident in New Washington and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. All but Miles that was. He followed slightly behind the others thinking to himself. He hadn't slept a wink the previous night and since yesterday had been thinking of what his father had said. What was so wrong with Sally it had Sonic this worried about her? He couldn't figure it out, she had seemed fine when they had left Little Planet. So what was going on? His pace was slowing and he started to fall further behind the ground, what's more he didn't even notice. That was until a hand landed on his shoulder. Miles jumped and looked up.

"You look a bit lost." said Sonic looking down at him.

"Oh hi dad." replied Miles, "Guess I fell behind a bit."

"A bit? Try a load Miles."

"Sorry."

"Hey no worries. Just pick up the pace a bit. We're nearly home you know."

"I know. I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Mother."

"Oh."

Sonic looked away slightly and didn't say anything else. Miles decided to ask what he had been thinking.

"Dad, just what is wrong with her?"

Sonic sighed and looked back at Miles.

"I guess you should know. I was going to tell you but I found it upset me enough I didn't want to upset you either." he replied.

"Its ok dad, I'm worried enough now."

"Guess so. Well recently Sally has been having some odd dreams. Mostly about us and the others but some have disturbed her badly."

"How come?"

"Memories Miles, old memories that she'd rather forget. She's been a bit tense of late too which hasn't helped. I might be over reacting but I worry about her."

"Hey she'll be alright. She's been through worst right."

"I guess so Miles. I guess so."

"Think we should catch up?"

"Hmm?"

Sonic looked up to see that they had come to a complete stop and so had Manic and Chalk. They had already made it to the edge of the lake and were waiting impatiently.

"Heh! Guess we both go slow when we think." said Sonic.

"Then I guess we should stop thinking and go fast eh? Race ya!" replied Miles.

"Think you can beat me?"

"Anytime."

"Let's see how you do then. Ready?"

"GO!"

Miles shot off down the hill before Sonic could react.

"Hey! Cheat!" cried Sonic as he blasted off in pursuit.

-----------------------------------------

Lavender bounded happily over the grass towards the Little Planet transporter. She could feel the group approaching and wanted to be the first to meet them. Since meeting up with Miles again, Lavender had been spending a lot of time with him and couldn't wait to see him again. As she neared the transporter she saw that she wasn't the only one to feel the groups return. Her mother and Sonia stood next to the transporter waiting. Amy turned as Lavender came to a bouncing stop next to them.

"Hi mom!" she said happily.

"I wondered when you'd show up. Anyone else behind you?" asked Amy.

"I don't think so mum."

"Oh well never mind then." said Amy, "Although I was sure Sally would be here at least."

"She's probably busy." said Sonia.

"Yeah probably."

Just then the transporter started show some activity. Energy started to build up on it and a moment later there were a number of flashes to one side of it. The flashes cleared and Sonic, Manic, Miles and Chalk stood there. Sonic looked up and saw the small gathering.

"Hey guys. We're back." he said.

"We can see that Sonic." replied Amy putting her hands on her hips and giving him an odd look.

Lavender wasted no time and ran towards Miles. She threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"Glad you're back Miles." she said.

"Hey Lav! I've only been gone a few days. What's with the sudden missing me?" he said.

Lavender pulled back and blushed.

"Oh uh nothing I guess."

Miles slapped an arm round her shoulder and smiled at her before breaking out into laughter. Meanwhile Sonia had moved over towards Chalk and the two were now talking.

"Well that was an odd tip I must say." said Chalk 

"What you mean by odd?" asked Sonia.

"I'll explain later when I've had a sit down. Besides it will all come up at the meeting. Right now I need a foot bath and a massage. Catrina can be a heavy thing to carry round."

"I think I can rustle that up for you Chalk."

"That'd be brilliant Sonia."

The two friends walked off chatting about various topics and catching up on news. Amy watched them leave before turning to Sonic. He and Manic were still standing by the transporter with thoughtful looks on their faces.

"So you do it?" she asked.

"You mean scout round?" asked Manic looking at her, "Yeah, but…"

"But?" asked Amy.

"Not now." interrupted Sonic, "I want everyone together for this, and I doubt you'll all believe me when I tell you."

With that Sonic walked off leaving Amy feeling very confused. She looked back at Manic who just shrugged.

"He's been acting differently recently." he said.

"I noticed." said Amy giving another look in the direction Sonic had gone, "Well I guess we need to round everyone up. I'll see to it, I got nothing else to do."

"If you need a hand give me a call, I'll be in your parents house getting something to eat." replied Manic with a smile.

"Joy!" laughed Amy.

-----------------------------------------

A few hours later the group was assembled. In the front row sat Chalk and Sonia, who were still talking, and T2, who looked distant and lost. Behind then sat the three children. Miles sat in the middle with Lavender to his right and Alicia to his left. They were both glad to see him again and hadn't left him alone since he had got back. To one side of the group sat Amy's parents, Patrick and Marian, they were watching the group and exchanging small words from time to time. Bunnie and Alindel sat behind Alicia watching her in case she hurt herself again. Manic was leaning against a wall a few meters away chewing on a large sandwich and Amy stood next to him thinking. Sally was nowhere to be seen.

At the front of the group stood Sonic. For some reason he had put on his royal cape, which he hadn't worn in ages. Nobody really noticed though but Sonic didn't mind. He brought a couple of fingers to his mouth and gave a sharp whistle. The noise around the group instantly stopped and they all looked at him. Sonic waited a moment before he spoke.

"Ok now we're all here I guess its time to fill you in." he said.

The group just looked back at him as if to say 'fill us in on what?'.

"Well you all know about our latest trip to what was once Robotropolis, now New Washington. Myself, Chalk, Manic and Miles were all there and the situation is certainly odd." continued.

"Odd in what way sugah?" asked Bunnie.

"It's dead!" replied Chalk turning round to look at Bunnie, "Completely dead."

"Dead?" came a collective cry from a few furries.

"Well not dead as in dead but quiet." answered Sonic, "There's no-one there. No guard, no ships, no anything. It's as if they packed up and left."

"They wouldn't just do that." said Sonia, "Would they?"

Sonic turned to face her and shrugged.

"Who knows Sonia. The EA seems to be operating in a 'take what we need and move on' routine. They might have no use for the place now."

"I doubt THAT Sonic!" came a voice from behind him.

Everyone looked round to see Sally walking towards them. She had her old togs on and if she had looked slightly younger you could have sworn she'd walked straight out of Knothole. She stopped a few meters away and put her hands on her hips.

"I doubt they'd just pack up and leave Sonic. What would be the point in that?" she continued.

"Sally! I'm glad to see you! I couldn't find you earlier." said Sonic walking up to her.

Sally made no move forward of backwards, she just looked at Sonic.

"Just answer the question Sonic." she said.

Sonic stopped and looked at Sally feeling a little hurt by her welcome.

"There wouldn't be any point." he replied heavily taking her tone, "They spent a while fortifying the place and to leave seems stupid."

"There you go then." said Sally, "There's another reason then isn't there."

"Hey Sally lighten up will you." asked Sonic.

Sally just looked back at him for a moment before turning away and sitting down next to T2. The fox didn't even seem to notice her, he was lost in his own thoughts. Sonic and everyone just looked at Sally for a moment wondering what was wrong before Sonic continued.

"Well clearly we need to find out what is going on." he said looking up.

A murmur ran through the crowd as various people put in their own thoughts.

"So any ideas?" asked Sonic.

The crowd went silent. Perfect thought Sonic.

"Well everyone start thinking. I hate not knowing what's going on." he said, "Dismissed."

Nobody moved though, they were all looking at Sally.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan leaned back in his seat and yawned. He sat in a small office on board the EAS Reliant thinking. A small pad sat on the desk next to him. On it were the test data from the recent cannon shot. So far Sunscorch was going to plan and there had been no indication that the furries knew about it. He picked up the pad and looked at the data again. What Tanaka had shown him had been a full yield blast, he had been showing off but then it was understandable. A normal shot was nowhere near as powerful but still enough for the rest of Sunscorch to go along without a hitch. He put the pad down and pressed a button on the desk that operated a small screen. The monitor flickered to life and a man's face appeared.

"Has the surveillance team checked in yet?" he asked.

"They just checked in sir." came the reply.

"What have they to report?"

"A group of furries were seen in New Washington yesterday. They report that the king was amongst them as well as his son."

"Interesting. They no doubt have seen the situation in the city and are puzzled I would think. Good, they will no doubt be back soon. Tell the surveillance team to clear out and report to secondary position. Leave the monitors in place in case our friends return. I want to know the second they turn up."

"Aye sir."

The screen went blank and Morgan waited for a few short moments before there was then a chime at the door.

"Come in." said Morgan.

The door slid open to reveal Captain Tanaka. He saluted the commander and stepped into the room.

"You wished to see me sir." he said.

"Yes Tanaka. Sit down and take the weight off your feet." replied Morgan.

"Yes sir."

Tanaka walked over to Morgan's desk and sat down. He settled into the chair and then looked at Morgan expectantly. Morgan was now running the test data pad through his fingers with a smile. He slowly put it down and leaned forwards.

"How long have we known each other Tanaka?" he asked.

"I'm unsure sir. A long while I believe."

"I think it's about seven years and you can drop the sir while you're in here Chen."

Tanaka smiled as he heard his first name spoken and then nodded.

"Very well Morgan, but what does this have to do with anything?" he asked.

"I've been planning something for the last month. I had other ideas for your little toy originally but those have changed. The situation on Mobius is a problem and the president is breathing down my neck to sort it. He wants the furries either locked up, killed or gotten rid of so they are no longer a hindrance to our operation. The problem is I haven't had the ability to do this. Every time I try something those furries interrupt it and stop me. It's beginning to be an annoyance to me and the president."

"I can imagine sir, what did you have planned?"

"Originally I wanted to use SC-01 to supply us with infinite solar energy for our bases on Mobius. It can do this correct."

"Yes. If we only use small amounts of energy we can focus a beam of solar energy into a dish on the ground and collect it to charge batteries or generators. It would be a lot like our Microwave power systems back on Earth but on a much greater scale."

"However if large power outputs are used we get the results of earlier correct."

"Yes, an offensive beam of energy capable of destroying just about anything. Why?"

Morgan smiled and leaned back.

"Chen since we got to know each other I've not kept a lot from you and I'm about to tell you something I've been planning for a few weeks now." he said.

"And what would that be Morgan?" asked Chen leaning forward in interest.

"What I'm about to tell you doesn't leave this room ok. No-one but myself and you are to know the full plan. If this works I'll be rid of those furries for good. You've heard about our troops pulling out of New Washington. After the computer systems got fried there hasn't been any point in holding onto the city so I'm going to use it as a trap."

"How so?"

"Well the complete absence of our troops will no doubt make them curious. I know that they know we have pulled out and I'm betting my pay cheque that they'll be back to investigate and then…"

Tanaka suddenly started to chuckle. He folded his arms and leaned back.

"Morgan I never knew you could be so sneaky. That explains why you wanted the cannon demonstration instead of the power cell demonstration earlier. You know it might just work."

Morgan nodded and leaned back drumming his finger ends together.


	3. Sealed Spirits

Chapter 3 - Sealed Spirits

Sally slowly slumped into an armchair with a groan. Sinking into the cushions she also sunk into thoughts. Why had she acted like that earlier? Too many interrupted nights? No that wasn't it. Her dreams? Maybe.

"Dammit!" she swore to herself.

"Something wrong dear?" asked a voice.

Sally looked round to see Marian standing in the doorway. Her expression dropped and she turned away. Marian crossed the room and sat down opposite her. For a while they both sat not moving or speaking, just watching each other.

"Don't you have thing to do?" asked Sally at length.

"Not really my queen." replied Marian.

Sally looked away slightly and sighed.

"Marian, you know anything about dreams?" she asked looking back.

"Well I've had my fair share in the past. Can't say I'm an expert though."

"Hmm…"

"Why'd you ask?"

Sally sighed.

"Well I've been having some recently. Odd dreams they are and they've been making me think."

"And act like earlier?"

"I dunno. I just…I just wish I knew what they meant."

"Unanswered question can make a person irritated. I've been threw it myself at times. Dreams are just your mind trying to work things out. Sometimes the images stick when we wake up and that can make us puzzle because we don't know what relevance it has."

"I guess so, but these do feel different. I've had vivid dreams before, I guess everyone has once in their lives, but these do feel different."

"How so?"

"They seem to make sense. They aren't like normal dreams."

Marian tilted her head slightly and put a hand out before shrugging once slowly.

"As I said Sally I can't really be of much help. If they really do mean something I guess you'll just have to wait to find out. In the meantime why not find something to do to take your mind off things." she said.

"I guess so." replied Sally.

Marian slowly rose to her feet and smiled.

"Well I have a few things to do that I just remembered. I'll talk to you again later."

"Ok then."

Marian gave a small bow and left the room leaving Sally alone again. She slipped back into her thoughts. What did her dreams mean? What was going on in New Washington? Answered seemed to be right there but she couldn't see them. She slowly closed her eyes and slumped back into her seat.

-----------------------------------------

Sally sat on a small grassy bank next to a stream. The crystal water played happily on the stony bottom and ran gurgling down the hill towards the Great River. In her hand Sally held a small coloured ball. She was tossing it up and down happily as she listened to the sounds of birds in the trees. Just then she stopped completely. This seemed too familiar, this had happened before! She looked around quickly expecting to see her father walking over the hill but he didn't. In his place stood a small brown coloured squirrel with a red jacket fastened round his shoulders, Talyn. Sally almost freaked, what was going on? Talyn seemed to notice this and started looking nervous.

"I…I'm sorry." he said.

"What do you want with me?" asked Sally taking a few steps back.

Talyn seemed to get even more nervous as Sally backed off. He waved his hands in front of himself quickly.

"Please! Don't go, I'm not going to hurt you." he blurted.

Sally stopped and looked at him. Talyn hadn't moved since Sally had first noticed him. She eyed him curiously before looking at herself. She was young, no more than a few years old at best. Now that she actually paid attention to it she found herself actually thinking like normal. She could think of anything from her entire life and it wasn't random or messed up in any way. What the hell kind of dream was this? Wait! How was she able to consciously tell it was a dream? Weren't you supposed to wake up when you realised that? It was then that she remembered the last dream she had had like this. Talyn had said….

"What did you mean last time?" she asked.

Talyn fidgeted for a moment and then looked away.

"I…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry." he replied.

"No! What did you mean?"

"I shouldn't even be here yet, mother would never approve."

Sally was getting more confused by the second. What was he talking about? Just then another voice was heard. It came on the wind just like Talyn's voice had the first time. It was sweet and seemed to crisp the air as it passed through it.

"It's ok Talyn."

Sally slowly turned round to face the voice. A brown ground squirrel stood behind her. Her face and figure looked nearly the same as Sally's did but her style was different. Her crimson hair was pulled back and a small golden tiara was visible on her head. Her hair continued down her back to just below her waist and was held together by several golden ties. A blue sleeveless top was fastened around her with a similar gold tie and a long blue skirt made up the rest of her outfit. On her back were mounted a couple of brown coloured sheaths in which sat a pair of sai. Sally studied her face carefully. The two shades of brown were almost identical to her own and her eye make up reminded her of the kind Chalk used.

"It's ok Talyn." she repeated, "I expected you to do this. It's only natural."

"What do you mean?" asked Sally, "Do what? What's going on?"

The new arrival looked at Sally with a soft smiling expression.

"It's been too long Sally but then you probably won't even know who I am." she said.

"How do you know my name?" gasped Sally taking a step backwards.

"Because I gave it to you my dear." she replied, "My name is Trinity and…"

-----------------------------------------

Sally woke sharply and shook her head. Chalk stood over her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Sally, you ok? You looked like you were having a bad dream." she said.

Sally took a moment to focus on reality and then replied.

"I…um….I dunno Chalk." she replied.

"Well whatever. Look Sally there's another meeting tonight. Sonic told me to find you and tell you."

"Oh…er…thanks Chalk. I'll be there."

"Hopefully not as moody as last time eh." said Chalk giving Sally a small playful nudge.

"Oh…yeah." blushed Sally, "I'll have to apologise for that I guess."

"Ah don't worry about it. We all have those moments. Well I'll see you this evening Sally. Right now I have to go and find Sonia. The little runt ran off with my makeup."

Chalk gave Sally a smile and quickly left on her errand leaving Sally alone. Sally had hardly heard anything Chalk had said, she was too busy focussing on her dream. That women's name had seemed familiar but from where? Sally slowly got up and paced the room for a short while before stopping suddenly. She grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and fled the room at a sprint.

-----------------------------------------

The night was starting to close in on Little Planet as the group started to reassemble. Sonic stood leaning against a small wall tapping his foot slowly. So far everyone had arrived except Sally. He hoped she wouldn't be late again but really he had no choice but to start, everyone else was getting impatient. He stood up and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Now then!" he started taking a few steps forwards, "If you'll let me get straight to business, has anyone come up with any ideas yet?"

The groups was silent for the most part with a few whispers going round.

"Come on people! This is critical!" he insisted.

"The problem Sonic is that we don't know anything." said Amy standing up, "We're just all baffled really. Plus I know some of us have been wondering where Links, Knuckles and Jet went."

A murmur ran through the group and several people nodded their heads in agreement. Sonic shrugged.

"All I know is they're not here. I don't have any other details. It was Sally that sent them off." he said.

"That's another point." said Chalk, "Where is that girl? She told me she'd be here."

"Maybe she's resting." suggested Manic.

Just then Lavender sprung to her feet. Her tails were twitching around behind her happily. She suddenly spun them quickly taking off.

"He's here! He's back!?" she cried.

"Who?" asked Alindel.

"Links!"

Lavender veered to the side to avoid blowing anyone over and took off towards the transporter. Miles and Alicia looked at each other and scrambled after her followed by Bunnie and Alindel. The rest of the group looked at each other and then followed. Sonic stood still for a moment before speaking to himself.

"Er…meeting adjourned." he said quickly before sprinting off after the others.

Lavender was making fast progress but even she couldn't reach the transporter. She watched as it gave a flash and then a tornado formed up next to the transporter. It shot towards her narrowly missing the flying kitsune and then abruptly stopped and exploded. Jet and Knuckles were thrown out of the tornado as Links appeared at its centre. Lavender quickly landed next to the trio.

"Hey watch it Links!" she cried.

"Sorry Lavender. I didn't see you." replied Links in a fluster.

The blue fox was now looking around frantically almost panicky. He saw Alindel running towards him and his look faded slightly as she reached him and threw her arm round his shoulder.

"Links! I'm so glad you're back dear." she said hugging him.

Links returned the gesture but soon slipped back into his panicked look. He pulled away and started looking round.

"Links what's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to speak to everyone, now!" he said quickly.

The rest of the group and Bunnie arrived a few seconds later and Bunnie and Knuckles exchanged a short greeting before looking back at Links. Jet didn't even have time for greetings, he had already made his way to Links side and was watching for the others. Sonic had caught the group a way back and was the next to greet Links.

"Hey glad you're back Links. Something up?" he asked.

"Up Sonic?" replied Links, "Not something, everything! We got big trouble."

"How so?"

"Get me a cold drink and I'll tell you."

Soon afterwards the group was back at the meeting area gathered around Links. Jet and Alindel sat on either side of him with Knuckles close by. The rest of the group was sat in front of him waiting. Links finished his drink and took a deep breath.

"As you know myself, Jet and Knuckles have been away. Sally sent us out on a small scout mission to a base near the Great Unknown. Well our small scout turned into something much bigger." he said.

"We busted in ok and neutralised the base like we had planned." continued Jet, "Most of the soldiers took off as soon as Links' first lightning bolt hit the fuel tanks. After that we had no problem getting in."

"I remained outside for the next part keeping watch just in case though." said Knuckles.

"Jet and myself went inside to see what we could find. Our little EA expert here soon broke the codes and he was into the computer system. What we found was not what we expected." continued Links.

"The usual stuff was all there, schedules, base operations, stuff like that but the computer also had a link up to the main EA database. Sally had told us to look out for anything to do with operation "Sunscorch"." said Jet.

"Sunscorch?" asked Alicia.

"Don't you remember?" asked Jet, "During our last raid when we captured those data files? Sunscorch was amongst them but there wasn't much info, mainly just the name. Sally didn't like it so she sent us off on another raid to try and find out more."

"And did you?" asked Sonic.

"We found more than we wanted." replied Knuckles, "Turns out Sunscorch is a massive new power generation device that doubles as a weapon."

"A weapon!" came a collective cry.

"I didn't have time to find the specifics on it but whatever it is its in orbit right now and they've already tested it." said Jet.

"On what?" asked Bunnie.

"The moon." replied Knuckles, "Didn't you notice that last night was supposed to be a full moon but wasn't?"

Everyone's faces were blank.

"I thought maybe it was too cloudy." said Miles.

Knuckles shook his head.

"Are you trying to tell us that they completely blew away an entire moon in ONE SHOT?!" cried Sonic.

Knuckles nodded again as Links continued.

"We think they may be planning to use it against us." he said.

"I doubt anything could get through Little Planets shielding." said Amy standing up, she looked determined and totally defiant, "They've tried to get in a few times and nothing has come of it. The time field around this place can't be breached."

"Who said they'd try here?" asked Jet.

"You mean they're going to hit something else?" asked T2 speaking for the first time.

"Who knows." said Jet, "This is just a guess we thought up on the way over. Anything odd happened around here while we've been away?"

Everyone suddenly looked at Sonic.

"New Washington." he said slowly.

"What?" asked Links.

"Myself, Miles, Chalk and Manic recently came back from New Washington. The place is deserted like they just pulled out." replied Sonic.

"That might be it." said Jet, "Lucky we arrived before anyone went there again."

"Yeah." said Sonic sitting down slowly.

The group remained silent for a moment thinking about the information they had all just got. Finally Links spoke.

"Sonic, do you know where Sally is? It was her that sent us off on this mission and she should know the end results."

"I…I dunno." replied Sonic looking up, "She should be here now."

"Yeah she said she'd be here." said Chalk.

"Where'd you see her last?" asked Links.

"Patrick and Marian's place." replied Chalk.

"I'll go look." said Links getting up.

Links left the group heading towards Amy's parent's house. He entered to find Patrick in the kitchen reading a book. He looked up as Links entered.

"Oh hey Links! Back from wherever you went I see." he said putting his book down.

"Yeah, you seen Sally?" asked Links.

"Sally? Well Marian said she was in the living room but that was much earlier today. Don't know if she's still there."

"I'll go check."

Links gave Patrick a small wave and left the room. He crossed the hall and entered the living room. As he did it was clear to see that Sally wasn't there. He sighed and was about to leave when he noticed a small bit of paper on a small table beside a chair. He walked over to it and picked it up. A note was hastily scribbled on it and signed at the bottom. Links' eyes widened as he read it before he fled the house at full tilt. As he left he almost ran straight into Sonic who had followed Links.

"Yo!" he cried as Links nearly collided with him, "Links, something wrong?"

"Read this!" said Links quickly handing him the note.

Sonic grabbed the note and started to read, his eyes widening as Links' had before.

_Dear everyone. Sorry I wasn't at the meeting but I just thought of something. I have to go see the situation in New Washington for myself. Don't worry about me, if the place is as you said I won't have any trouble. I've taken Nicole just in case so I should be fine. Oh and if Amy doesn't mind I borrowed the spare car in her parents garage. See you all soon._

_Sally_

"Holy god!" said Sonic slowly, "Links quickly! Round up the others! They kinda split up after you left. I'll check left you take right."

"Got it Sonic." replied Links.

Moments later a blue blur and a large tornado were fleeing the scene in opposite directions.

-----------------------------------------

Sally was starting to feel sleepy as dawn slowly broke over the horizon. She had been travelling all night but was now very close to New Washington. You could see the tall towers of metal sticking up over the landscape around it now. Sally shuddered slightly. The place was exactly like Robotropolis even if it wasn't called that any more. The nightmares that happened there were still in her mind and she wished she could push them away and forget about them.

"Well at least the EA can't get their hands on a robotisizer." she said to herself.

Looking down she glanced over the hover cars controls. She was nearly out of fuel and was thinking she'd have to walk back. She didn't mind though and she might even find some transport in the city itself. Looking back at the city she began to notice just how quiet it was. No shuttles or fighters flew over the city, there was no movement on the city fringes and no sounds came from its centre. The city really did look dead. She rubbed her chin absently and continued on wondering what she'd find.

-----------------------------------------

"Station two to home base, we have a contact."

"Confirmed, stand by for fix."

-----------------------------------------

"Commander? Commander Jake sir."

Morgan rolled over and growled slightly. He fumbled for, and eventually found, the small comm panel beside his bed.

"Yes! What?" he said gruffly.

"Sorry to wake you sir but station two has reported a contact."

Morgan was out of bed and in his uniform before you could say "damn furries". He raced from his quarters onto the bridge, which wasn't that far. As he entered he was still doing his jacket buttons up and his face still looked like he was asleep.

"Report." he said finishing with his uniform.

Tanaka approached him and saluted.

"Seems your plan is working sir, we have a solid contact moving directly into the city."

"Only one?" asked Morgan.

"Yes but it's an important one."

"Who?"

"The queen sir."

Morgan stopped for a moment and a smile spread across his face. He stepped forwards further onto the bridge.

"Ok people, charge Sunscorch and prepare to fire." he ordered.

"Sir wouldn't it be more worthy to wait and see if any of her friends are following?" asked Tanaka.

"I don't care Tanaka. If they are they are, if not I won't allow this chance to slip by. I'll take the kills however they come."

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------

Sally walked down the streets of New Washington looking sharply from side to side. She had Nicole out in her hand on full scan mode, she wanted to know if anyone really was here. So far Nicole hadn't picked up any signs of anything. Presently she came out into an open area of the town. This place had once been the central plaza of Mobotropolis. Flowers, fountains and birds had once filled this area and Sally could remember sitting here for many a long hour in the past. She sighed and slowly sat down against the side of a building. Since the city was no longer churning out black smoke the thick cloud over the city had started to break down slightly. Odd rays of sun had started to crack through the cloud making a few areas shine brightly. Strangely one particular ray of light was shining down directly on what had once been the plaza fountain. Sally got up and walked over to it. The fountain was cracked and splintered and the water had long since drained away, the marble it was made of looked dull and lifeless like the rest of the city. Sally sat down again the fountains side feeling the sun's rays tickle her fur. It had been a long time this place had seen the sun, maybe it was a sign that things were turning right again?

-----------------------------------------

"Sir Sunscorch is in position." said Tanaka.

"Ah good. How long until we can fire?" asked Morgan.

"A few minutes sir. The sun is already visible so the charge should be quite potent."

"Excellent."

-----------------------------------------

"Power reading detected." informed Nicole.

Sally was snapped out of her thoughts and grabbed Nicole.

"Explain Nicole." she said, "Where? Is it near?"

"Negative Sally. Power reading coming from a planetary orbit position."

Sally looked directly upwards and remembered something from the past.

"Oh god! Not again!" she said remembering the events in Knotlake, "Nicole we have to get out of here. We have to…"

Just then Sally started to feel sleepy. Her eyes started to flutter and she slid off the fountain wall and onto the ground. She remained on her knees for a moment before she collapsed sideways still gripping Nicole. Nicole continued to bleep.

"Warning power levels increasing Sally."

Sally couldn't hear her though.

-----------------------------------------

Sally sat on a small grassy bank next to a stream. The crystal water played happily on the stony bottom and ran gurgling down the hill towards the Great River. In her hand Sally held a small coloured ball. She was tossing it up and down happily as she listened to the sounds of birds in the trees.

"Not again!" cried Sally jumping to her feet and dropping the ball.

She looked around sharply. Talyn and Trinity were standing just a few meters away smiling at her. Sally backed off and took up a defensive posture.

"Ok that's enough!" she cried, "What the hell do you want with me?"

Talyn and Trinity looked at each other for a moment and then looked back at Sally.

"There's nothing to fear Sally." said Trinity calmly.

"You invade my dream, you claim to be my brother and you say I have nothing to fear?! I never had a brother." cried Sally.

"No Sally, you were just too young to remember." replied Trinity.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Talyn, "I can remember playing with you when you were just a baby."

"Stop it!" cried Sally almost crying, "If you really are my brother why didn't father tell me about you?"

"He wanted to protect you from any grief." said Trinity, "After we disappeared it was all he could do."

"What do you mean?" asked Sally.

"Come with us and we'll show you." said Trinity holding out her hand.

"Please Sally." said Talyn slowly.

Sally dropped the defensive posture and slowly took a step forwards. She slowly reached out her hand but didn't touch Trinity's just yet. She looked up at Trinity with a hesitant look.

"Please." said Trinity slowly.

Sally looked back at her hand and finally placed hers in Trinity's. As she did she felt a surge of energy like never before, it was like she had just bee hooked up to a ten thousand volt battery. She stood up straight, her eyes going wide in surprise. Around her the landscape was fading to white but the figures of Trinity and Talyn remained firm. She suddenly found herself staring at Trinity's eyes and slowly she began to loose herself in them.

"Like mine, so much like…." she murmured before she slowly fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------

A twister violently exploded on a raised plateau to the side of New Washington. Links stood at the middle surrounded by Sonic, Miles, Bunnie and Jet. They looked at the city for a moment before Sonic spoke.

"Looks like we made it." he said.

"I hope so sugah." replied Bunnie, "Imagine Sally going off like that."

"Come on dad lets go!" cried Jet looking at Links.

Links was looking up with a defeated look on his face.

"Links?" asked Jet.

Everyone turned to look at Links who continued to look at the sky.

"We're too late." he said.

Everyone looked up. Through the clouds in the sky you could see a faint glow high above. It looked like a second sun but a lot smaller. Presently the glow gave a pulse and then milliseconds later a huge beam of searing energy screamed through the atmosphere and collided with the city. The metal was flash boiled in a second and the ground instantly turned to glass and shattered under the immense heat. The whole group was thrown from their feet by the sudden blast. The beam soon tapered off and vanished as the bright spot in the sky went out. Sonic scrambled to his knees and looked at where the city had been. All that was left was a small crater and a pool of molten metal and glass.

"Sally?" he asked slowly.

"Oh god…" said Jet getting up.

Miles had already burst into tears, something he hardly ever did, and had collapsed on Bunnie. Bunnie was hugging him tightly with her eyes closed tight, small tears were forming in the corner of her eyes. Links just sat on the ground where he had fallen with his head bowed in silence.


	4. Phased

Chapter 4 - Phased

Sally slowly opened her eyes. She was looking at a plain white floor that shimmered with a radiant glow. She screwed her eyes up and then opened them again. Slowly sitting up she looked around. The floor seemed to extend to infinity in all directions and above her flashed images of virtually everything imaginable. The images moved back and forth, overlapping and shifting position constantly. It was like watching a million moving TV screens. She spent a few moments just watching the screens. She couldn't understand any of them but for some reason they seemed to pull at her.

"…woah!" she said at length.

"Yes they are amazing aren't they."

Sally turned slowly to see Trinity and Talyn standing just a little way off. Sally slowly got up and then realised that she was on an eye level with Trinity instead of Talyn. She looked down at herself to find that she looked like she normally did and not a child like in her dreams. Looking back at the pair she asked an obvious question.

"What is this place?"

"It's a place in which time and place have no meaning." replied Trinity.

"The Time Stones?" asked Sally.

Trinity shook her head.

"No. The Time Stones have an anchor in the present but show the past and future as well. No this place has no anchor. It roams where it likes on an errand we have yet to fathom."

"Then what is it?"

"We don't know its real name, if it even has one, but myself and Talyn have come to call it the Phase Gem."

"Phase Gem? So what is this place?"

"I honestly don't know." replied Trinity, "Most of the time we just sit here and watch the images of Mobius fly by in a random order trying to make sense of them."

"How long have you been here?" asked Sally.

"Since we disappeared." replied Talyn, "I can't say how long ago that was. How old are you?"

Sally was slightly puzzled by the question but answered it.

"I'm thirty four."

"Ah." replied Trinity, "Then we have been here thirty four years. It seems longer and shorter at the same time. You see time doesn't exist here. For us all of infinity has passed but so has nothing. We are not bound by time any more. Neither of us have changed in appearance since we came to this place but our minds have expanded more than anything in the history of anything."

"What does it have to do with me? You asked how old I was and then said you'd been here that long. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Sally.

"Sally my dear, I didn't get to tell you this last time we met but now I can. Talyn has already said that he is your brother. He was not lying for he is my son and I know my family. You see Sally I am….your mother." said Trinity slowly.

Sally stumbled back slightly and gasped before shaking her head quickly.

"No! Father told me my mother died whilst giving birth to me." she replied.

"He said that to protect you Sally. He did it to save you from the pain of having an unanswered mystery. I didn't die, I came here. We both did."

"Its true sis." said Talyn.

Sally didn't reply. She just continued to stand perfectly still watching Trinity and Talyn. Was it true? No it couldn't be, but what if it was?

"I'm not saying I believe you but if you really are my family then explain to me what happened." she said.

"Of course. Sit with us…please?" replied Trinity.

Sally slowly walked over to Trinity and Talyn and sat down between them. As she leaned back she felt something holding her up even though there wasn't anything there. Trinity was looking into the distance with a calm expression. She slowly turned back to face Sally and gently stroked Sally's hair with her hand. For some reason Sally felt ok with her doing this, she felt….safe? Trinity stopped and started to talk.

"I don't know if your father told you how we met? The year was 3210 and I was sixteen. I was the only child of a rich household with close ties to the royal family. On my sixteenth birthday I was invited to the royal palace with my family to celebrate. My father was chief advisor to the royal court and had a good friendship with the king and queen of that time. At the party I met Max, he was only eighteen back then and a real sweetie. We started talking and from then on I found myself visiting the royal palace nearly every week just to visit him. Slowly our relationship grew and he finally asked me out on a date. I was a bit shocked at first, I mean being asked out on a date by the prince of Mobius is no small event. This had to be about a year after we first met and we continued to see each other for quite a time after that. Well anyway a few year later on Max's twenty fourth birthday he was appointed to the position of king as his parents stepped down. As soon as it had been announced he apparently fled the royal palace and raced to my house nearly two miles away. I answered the door and no sooner had I done that than he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I believe I fainted at this point so I don't know what happened for the next few hours but when I woke he was still there holding my hand. He looked worried sick the poor dear but weak as I was I got off a couple of words, 'I will.'."

Trinity stopped for a moment and sighed happily. Sally just watched her and continued to wait.

"Well we were married a few weeks later." continued Trinity, "The wedding was huge and one of the most exciting moments of my entire life. A year later little Talyn here was born and for a further four years we continued to live in peace, ruling with honour as Max told me so many times."

Sally gasped as Trinity mentioned her family's secret phrase. Trinity gave a long sigh and looked down.

"Then it happened. About three or four weeks after giving birth to you Talyn and myself were alone in the palace. You were sleeping in your room and Max had gone off to attend some military meeting. The palace was quiet and most of the palace staff were away on a short holiday. Talyn had taken me up into one of the palace towers to see the view but we got more than a view. I still can't remember how it happened but it did. We were both just sitting and watching the goings on below when we started to feel sleepy. I tried to get up so I could go back to my room to rest but I couldn't. I would have panicked if I hadn't been so sleepy."

"I felt the same." said Talyn.

"I don't know why we were pulled into this place. Maybe it was due to a disruption in the Phase Gem's fabric or something. But for whatever reason we were pulled inside and woke in this place. We spent ages trying to find a way out before we finally found out there was none. We were trapped and there was nothing we could do about it. We couldn't even contact Max to tell him what happened."

Trinity screw up her eyes, tear starting to form in them.

"The images around us started to react to our thoughts and all they showed were scattered picture of Max and you. I couldn't stop crying for a long time and neither could Talyn. Then the pictures started to go back to how they are now. Random images from every possible realm of time and space you could imagine. Alternate realities, possible futures, past and present images all mingled into one mass of gibberish. Over time we started to become more tuned to the Phase Gem's movements. It shifts from one reality to another, from the future to the past, not bound by any tethers or restraints. We then began to notice that at times the Gem would pass very close to one particular time frame. So close we felt we could almost reach and touch it….and we did."

"We tried it on another time first. An alternate reality of some kind. We found we could call out to a person and home in on their thoughts. We sunk into their dreams like we did to you and talked to them. Each time the Gem came close we tried it and each time found we could call a different person." continued Talyn, "Finally the Gem passed close to this time frame and we called to you. Maybe it was because we really wanted to call to you but for some reason the Gem has stayed here longer than anywhere else. Before we could only talk to a person once and only in their dreams. We've never been able to bring another here before."

Sally didn't really know what to say. It all made sense, well up to the point that they vanished. She looked from Trinity to Talyn and back again.

"So….what now?" she asked, "Can you come back?"

"No." replied Trinity sadly, "We've tried to break free before but we can't. I don't know why."

Just then a thought struck Sally. She went stiff and gasped.

"What about me? Can I get back?!" she asked slightly panicked.

"Relax Sally. You are not truly here. You are still on Mobius, only your mind is here."

"Back on Mobius?" said Sally slowly as her face went pale, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Sally?" asked Talyn.

"I was in New Washington….they….they were going to blow it up!" she cried.

Trinity and Talyn both slowly closed their eyes and then slowly smiled.

"Don't worry Sally we'll protect you." said Trinity.

"How?" she asked frantically.

"Calm yourself Sally dear, its alright." said Trinity as she started to stroke Sally's hair again.

As Trinity's hand brushed against her hair Sally felt herself relaxing. Her shoulder's dropped and she slowly placed her head on Trinity's shoulder. Trinity brought her second arm round and placed it around Sally as she lay against her. Talyn scooted up next to them and started to hug Sally gently from the side. Sally was feeling sleepy but awake at the same time as she let the pair embraced her. The eons of time seemed to slip past her in a millisecond and she slowly started to feel contented. Her mind was still thinking over what they had told her but her heart had already decided on the truth. She raised her head slowly and spoke.

"Thanks mum." she said quietly.

"Hush dear, just rest. We don't have much more time together. Soon you must go back to Mobius or you'll be stuck here like us forever." replied Trinity.

Sally felt herself melting away, slipping back into a time many years ago, a time she had been dreaming off. Her facial expression changed to that of a small nervous child as she continued to look at Trinity.

"But I want to stay here with you." she said.

"You have a family Sally. Don't make them suffer like Max had to suffer. I wish you could stay too. I wish I could come back with you to Mobius and be with you again but we can't. And if you stay too long you won't be able to leave either. You have to go Sally."

"Mother."

Sally started to rub her muzzle against Trinity's shoulder before she felt something rubbing her own shoulder. She looked over to see Talyn doing the same to her.

"Talyn." she said.

"Sis." replied Talyn.

Sally wrapped an arm round her brother and pulled him closer as Trinity started to hug them both. Sally closed her eyes and started to sob slowly.

-----------------------------------------

Sonic sat on his feet with his head bowed trying not to cry. Behind him Jet and Links were leaning against a rock looking lost and to the side Bunnie was still comforting Miles. Sonic looked up at the steaming crater and then further up towards space. He clenched his fists and got to his feet.

"I'll get you for this!" he screamed, "I'll rip your damn hearts out!"

His head sunk to his chest and he started to sob slowly. Nobody made a move to do anything except Links who looked up at the crater.

"We came too late. I wasn't fast enough." he said.

"Links you can't blame yourself." said Bunnie looking up, "You didn't know she'd do this, none of us did."

"I should have gone faster on the way home." he replied, "If only…"

"Its ok Links." said Sonic slowly through his tears, "You weren't to know. It's their fault."

They all knew who he meant by they. Bunnie turned her attention back to Miles. She never knew he could be so emotional, must have got it from his father.

"Mom…" he said slowly to himself.

Bunnie hugged him tighter. She couldn't believe Sally was gone either. She and herself had been friends since infancy. They had gone through thick and thicker still together and now it was all gone. The bright personality, the committed person, the caring mother, all gone and she doubted anything would ever replace it. Links was now on his feet and had walked over to Sonic. He slowly put a hand on his shoulder and waited. Sonic looked over at him with tear stained eyes and nodded at Links slightly.

"Thanks Links." he said.

Links nodded back at him and then looked at the crater.

"We should go." said Sonic slowly, "There is nothing here for us now."

Links sighed and nodded again.

"Let's walk….I don't feel like travelling by tornado." he said.

"Me neither." replied Sonic.

The pair turned slowly away from the crater. Sonic moved over to where Miles was and took hold of his son. Bunnie released Miles into Sonic's care and Miles was only too happy to switch. Meanwhile Links had pulled Jet to his feet slowly. Bunnie also got to her feet and gradually the five all turned from the crater and began the long walk home.

-----------------------------------------

"Mom…" murmured Sally to herself.

She slowly began to recover feeling in her body and slowly opened her eyes. The white shimmering floor was no longer there and she couldn't feel Trinity or Talyn pressing against her.

"I'm back in the real world." she said to herself.

Slowly she uncurled her arms and propped herself up. Her face fell as she saw where she was. She sat on a metal clad floor with walls of bars around her, a cell.

"I've been captured…" she said looking down at her ankle pouch.

The pouch which held Nicole was empty and she swore silently to herself. She shunted closer to the bars and listened carefully. In the far distance she could hear very faint voices.

"…yeah I know, freaking odd."

"Maybe it was a prototype shield or something?"

"Dunno…but it looked odd for a shield, all shimmering and white."

"Yeah but it somehow managed to protect her from Sunscorch's cannon blast. Whatever it was the captain will no doubt be interested."

"No doubt, anything technology wise always takes his fancy. This little computer too look interesting. Wonder what it can do."

"I wouldn't try fiddling with it, might be booby trapped."

"Yeah."

"So when does the captain and commander get here?"

"Well I contacted them as we were piloting the shuttle up from the crater. They just said to stick her in holding and they'd be there as soon as they could."

"Right, well you wanna play poker or something while we wait?"

"Sure, you got a deck…"

Sally moved back from the bars and began to puzzle. So she had somehow survived a huge cannon blast from something called Sunscorch. Suncorch! That's what she had sent Links and the others off to investigate! So she had been worried with due course. Well it wasn't a priority now. So she had been found while she was still out of it and taken by shuttle to some place and put in a cell. She wondered if she was in orbit now or not. One thing was for sure, she had to escape and if possible take out this Sunscorch too. As she continued to think a loud cry echoed through the hall.

"Aaaaaa-teeeeeeeen-HUT!"

There was a moment of silence and then a number of crashes that sounded like chairs hitting the floor and various little articles, like cards and chips, hitting the floor. There were a few quiet words spoken and then Sally heard footsteps heading her way. She remained seated as two people came into view. One she recognised as Commander Morgan Jake but the other was new and to her looked funny. She drew herself to her knees and slowly stood up.

"I see our little guest is awake." said Morgan.

"It'd seem that way sir." replied the other man his voice sounding just as funny as his looks.

Sally didn't reply, she just folded her arms slowly and snorted at them.

"Got a little attitude problem there haven't we." sneered Morgan.

He leaned closer to the bars and then stood back.

"The captain and myself would like to know how you managed to survive." he said.

"Yes I bet you would." replied Sally, "But you ain't going to find out."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." said Morgan turning away, "Tanaka you can have this one to play with. I don't care what you do, have a field day."

"Thank you sir." replied the other man, "I've always wanted to try out a few things against these Mobians."

Morgan gave a small laugh and Sally could instantly tell it wasn't good whatever it was. Her face faulted but she quickly recovered her sneer. Morgan, however, noticed the fault.

"Ah don't worry your highness, it won't hurt…..for very long anyway."

He made a motion with his head to Tanaka and then walked off. Tanaka stayed for a moment looking at Sally.

"I must admit you're an interesting little specimen. I'm going to have fun with you."

He gave a small smirk and then walked off leaving Sally to sink to the floor.

"Oh hell." she said to herself.

Whatever that Tanaka guy had in store for her didn't sound too nice and she was sure he'd probably dismantle Nicole too. She had to get out of here and fast.

-----------------------------------------

Sally was still thinking a few hours later when two soldiers arrived outside her cell. She had been trying to find a way out but to no avail. There weren't any air ducts or cracks in the wall panelling or anything like that in the cell at all. One of the soldiers opened the cell and the second walked in. Sally made a move to escape and dodged the soldier but the one at the cell door grabbed her quickly. The second then slapped a pair of restraints on her and grabbed her also. Sally was fit and athletic but not what you would call strong so she was unable to break free of the two men's grip. They dragged her from the cell and out of the cell block. Sally was studying the layout closely trying to remember it.

The men carried her down a few corridors, at one point passing a few portholes in the wall. It from these that Sally realised she was in space and that her escape would be difficult from here on out. The tour finally finished in a metal door which the men carried her through into another room. Inside the room was a sight that almost made Sally hurl. The best way to describe the contents would be something along the lines of a mad scientists examination room. The room was clean for the most part but there were a few articles in it. A large metal table sat in one corner covered in various pointed implements next to which sat a long bench complete with restraints. In another corner was a vertical piece of metal also equipped with restraints above which hung an odd looking device with multiple robotic arms. A long shelf ran the length of the free wall in the room and it covered in various unhealthy looking tools like the table from earlier. Sally's fur started to bristle and stick up on end as her body went stiff.

"Interesting response." came a voice.

Out of the shadows in one corner of the room stepped the man from earlier, Tanaka. He was holding a small notebook, which he was jotting things down in. Sally just looked at him.

"Heart rate is up 20%, skin temperature is up, stimulation of hair follicles….just like any person seeing this type of sight. Don't worry though, it won't hurt for very long."

Tanaka motioned with his head towards the table in the corner and the two men holding Sally stepped forward towards it dragging her as they did. Sally began to thrash wildly trying to break free but failing. The men reached the table and one threw Sally onto it and held her down while the other secured her arms to the table. When it was done they both stepped back as they knew she couldn't escape. Sally's feet were still free though and she managed to clip one of the men round the chin as he moved back. The man staggered slightly and looked a bit mad but didn't react otherwise. Tanaka meanwhile was still making notes. Sally stopped thrashing her legs and looked up at him from her laying position. Her eyes were defiant but you could tell she was terrified. Tanaka was still making notes and didn't notice so Sally looked away. It was then that she noticed something that made her heart skip a beat. Sitting on the table next to the bench she was on, almost lost in the sea of implements, was Nicole. She was open and bleeping quietly to herself on the table.

"…Nicole." said Sally to herself.

"What?" said Tanaka looking up.

Sally quickly looked away from the table and back at Tanaka. Her scared looked had faded slightly and had been replaced by a thoughtful expression. Tanaka looked at her puzzled for a moment before putting his notebook away in his pocket.

"Well let's get started shall we." he said.

As he said this the two men stepped forwards again and quickly retrained her legs to the bench before one of them fastened a large belt round her waist. Sally could hardly move under the restraints and the worried look returned slightly. Tanaka moved to the table and picked up an item from it. Switching it on it started to buzz and he moved back towards Sally.

"Might as well start where we really need the information. I'll just clean the area for the incitation." he said.

Moving into Sally's view she could now see the item was an electric razor. Tanaka placed the razor on Sally's chest and ran it down to where the belt was at her waist. The area travelled was quickly stripped of fur leaving a line of clear skin where it had been. Tanaka moved back to the table. Sally screwed up her eyes and hissed slightly louder.

"Nicole!"

Tanaka heard this time and Nicole on the table made a single loud bleep. Tanaka looked from Sally to the computer and then back again.

"I was going to ask you about that thing but I'll find out on my own later when I dismantle it. More fun for me that way." he said moving back into Sally's view.

Sally froze solid. In Tanaka's hand was a small cylindrical object with a small energy blade sticking from one end. Tanaka moved closer to Sally making her go as stiff as a plank.

"This is the point where it will probably hurt for you." said Tanaka.

"Nicole! Theta 12!" cried Sally.

Nicole gave a couple of bleeps and suddenly a whine filled the room. Tanaka looked up at the computer just as a massive pulse of energy flew from it. He and the guards were sent flying across the room as the lights and other electrical equipment in the room shorted out. The room was pitch black but Sally hardly noticed. She was already trying to bite her hand restraints. She finally found the buckle and gave a sharp tug with her teeth forcing the buckle to unlock and free her arm. She swung her arm over and quickly undid the other buckle before using both hands to undo the belt round her waist. She sat up quickly and then unbuckled her feet before leaping off the table. Nicole was visible on the table due to her flashing display and Sally quickly picked her up.

"Light Nicole." she said.

A small torch light lit up on the side of Nicole filling most of the room with light. Sally looked at the three men, who were now unconscious on the floor, and then back at Nicole.

"Thanks Nicole." she said.

"No problem Sally." came Nicole's reply.

Sally looked around the room and found the door again before running over to it. She found the door lock had been fried in the EMP blast and the door opened easily. Peering outside the room she found the corridor was dark too. Sally wasted no time and sprinted from the room and down the darkened corridor. In her head she was thinking over how to escape. If they were in space this had to be a ship and therefore they'd have transports or something. She had to find out where they were kept. As she ran along the corridors started to get lighter ahead and she began to hear people shouting. She quickly ducked into another corridor as a large squad of men ran past heading for the room she had been in. She didn't have much time left.

-----------------------------------------

Morgan was at the point of strangling someone.

"What's going on?!" he cried.

"Sir squad B just checked in. Tanaka and the guard seeing to the queen have been found unconscious in the examination room. The queen is missing."

"WHAT?! Find her!"

"We've got squads searching all decks sir."

"Forget the squads, use the ships internal sensors."

"Sir this ship has none. It was built before internal sensors became standard equipment and we haven't been upgraded yet."

"God dammit! Find her NOW!"

-----------------------------------------

Sally slunk out of the corridor and carried on looking for any signs that might help her escape. What she found next was not the kind of sign she had been thinking off. Plastered on the wall ahead in ten foot lettering was the following:

_"C Deck_

_B Deck launch bay left_

_C Deck mess right"_

Sally couldn't believe it and quickly took a left at the intersection. She had to make it up another deck to the launch bay but the question was what to do then? She could steal a shuttle or something but then they would shoot her down. She needed a decoy of some kind.

"Nicole charge the pulse again and stand by for my signal." she said quietly as she ran.

"You got it Sally." replied Nicole as the computer started to emit a small whine.

Sally came to a halt at the next intersection and peered round the corner. One way led on into the ship but the other way led to a large elevator. The door was wide open and everything seemed clear. Even so Sally slunk round the corner and crept to the lift before entering and slamming her hand on the door close button. She quickly located the button marked "B" and pressed it. The lift began to move upwards slowly towards the next deck. Sally was thinking quickly.

"Ok Nicole on my signal." she said.

The elevator came to a clunking stop and the door swung open. A number of men in the next room turned to look at the lift as it opened and were amazed at the sight.

"NOW NICOLE!" she screamed.

Nicole gave a hum and another huge blast of energy flew from the computer into the room. The men were knocked to the ground in a second and the light went out suddenly. Nicole's light flared into life as Sally leapt into the room. She raced on into the hanger passing several ships as she did. She finally stopped next to one and climbed up to the cockpit. She opened it and sat Nicole down on the console.

"Ok Nicole, do it!"

-----------------------------------------

"What was that?" cried Morgan.

"We've had another massive power surge in the flight hanger on B deck sir. We've lost contact."

"That's her!"

"SIR! There's a ship launching from B deck!"

Morgan spun and started flicking a few controls on a console. A monitor lit up showing a view from the outside of the ship. A small fighter was definitely launching.

"Launch Alpha flight! Shoot that thing down!" he cried.

-----------------------------------------

The B deck hanger suddenly came to life. A door opened at one side of the room and a number of pilots ran out all holding flashlights. They sprinted across the hanger towards the remaining fighters. One man at the back of the group was trying to fit his helmet as he ran but in the process dropped his flashlight. He turned back to pick it up and was amazed to see the flashlight hovering in mid air. Before he could react the light hurtled towards him and collided with his head hard. She fell to the floor with a thud as Sally appeared in the gloom. She checked the man quickly and then picked up the flashlight and headed towards the rest of the fighters. Quickly noticing the free fighter she climbed in taking care not to be seen and threw the flashlight away.

"Ok Nicole, interface again." she said.

"Got it." replied Nicole.

A second later all the controls in the fighter lit up and the engines started. Sally looked to both sides to see the other fighters looked ready. A voice came over the radio.

"Ok Alpha flight stand by for final launch orders. On five, four, three, two, one…launch!"

"Nicole!" hissed Sally.

Nicole responded with a bleep and as the other fighters gunned their engines and left the hanger so did Sally's fighter. As she left the bay, Sally looked round. The darkness of space surrounded her but she saw what her next target was. It wasn't a ship, it wasn't her planet, it wasn't even the other fighters. A long satellite covered in solar panels floated in space near the other ships.

"That has to be it Nicole, Sunscorch!" she said, "Nicole do you still have a link with the other fighter?"

"Yes Sally."

"Change its course. Head it straight for that satellite."

-----------------------------------------

"Sir alpha flight has launched and it heading for the fighter."

Morgan just nodded.

"Just shoot the damn thing…" he started.

"Sir the fighter has changed course. Bearing 145 degrees, its…..sir! It's heading straight for Sunscorch!"

"WHAT?! Bring the ship into range and open fire!"

"Yes sir."

-----------------------------------------

Sally watched as the controlled fighter swung and headed towards the satellite. The rest of the fighter group turned to follow and Nicole made the adjustments to stay in formation.

"Nicole can you access the weapon systems?" asked Sally.

"Negative Sally."

"Damn….ok prepare…"

Just then a huge volley of bright blue shots flew past the fighter group heading for the fighter. They missed due to Nicole's exact piloting skills though.

"Nicole don't look too perfect. Let it get hit a bit but keep it heading towards that satellite. If they are this eager to protect it then my guess was probably right."

The next shots came from the fighter group around her and, as per Sally's instructions, the fighter took a few light hits but kept going.

"Nearly there Nicole, just keep it going." she urged.

Another wave of shots came in from the pursuing ship and again the fighter was hit slightly. However Nicole suddenly started to beep.

"Control link disrupted Sally, loosing control."

"What?!"

Sally looked at the fighter to see it slowing down. The next volley of shots from the fighters around her tore into its hull ripping it apart in a second. Sally shut her eyes tight and hit her fist on the console beside her.

"Dammit! So close and…..Nicole! Does this ship have an ejector system?"

"Confirmed Sally." replied Nicole.

"Set a collision course, full power to engines, after burners on my mark and set the drive systems to over load."

"Confirmed Sally waiting to engage."

"Now Nicole!"

-----------------------------------------

Morgan watched as the fighter was torn apart on his monitors. He smiled quietly.

"Tanaka will be upset that he lost his new toy but at least we saved Sunscorch. Issue the return to base order." he said.

"Aye sir."

Morgan watched his fighters bank round back towards the ship and then stopped. One fighter wasn't turning with the rest. Its engines flared and it started to fly straight toward Sunscorch.

"What's going on?" he said.

"Sir Alpha five is not responding to any orders."

"Shoot it down!"

-----------------------------------------

Sally's fighter shot towards Sunscorch at a tremendous speed. It was flattening Sally into the seat because of the G force.

"Incoming fire Sally." stated Nicole.

"Dodge it Nicole! Get us to that satellite." replied Sally.

Sally's fighter started to weave madly as Nicole detected and calculated ever shot heading their way. Sally was starting to feel light headed now as the blood rushed away from her head. Sunscorch was now large in the windows and the whine of the fighter's engines was getting louder.

"System drive nearing critical Sally."

"Nicole prepare for ejection, set fighter to…."

Sally never got chance to finish as she blacked out. Nicole continued to weave the fighter as it got even closer to Sunscorch. She turned the fighter heading it straight for the satellites dish and engaged the full afterburners. Seconds later the entire cockpit ejected from the fighter flying straight up and away from the speeding craft. The fighter itself caught a few shots but still made its target smashing straight into the dish as the core drive went critical. The blast vaporised the dish and caused a chain reaction in the satellite. A number of smaller explosions ripped across its hull until they met the fuel tanks on board. The entire satellite went up in a huge fireball throwing debris in all directions. All the nearby ships, including the Gunship, caught bits of the flying debris. The fighter's cockpit was now flying straight for the planet still under the power of its original rocket firing used to clear the fighter. All the other ships were in total disarray and none followed the cockpit as it entered the planets atmosphere.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sonic sat staring into a cup of coffee he held between his knees. On his left sat Alicia and on his right Miles. All of them looked a million miles away and had done ever since Sonic had returned to Little Planet. Sonic, Miles, Bunnie, Jet and Links had arrived back at Little Planet that morning and everyone had been told soon afterwards. Bunnie had finally showed her feelings and broke into tears on Knuckles' shoulder, Alindel was comforting both Jet and Links and Manic and Sonia were just in a state of shock along with Amy and her parents. T2 had been told but he hadn't even reacted to the news. He had just turned and left heading back to Petya's room to be alone with her. Sonic gave a long sigh and glanced at Miles and Alicia. They both looked back at him slowly not saying a word.

A little way off sat on a small stone wall were Amy and Lavender. They weren't exactly out of sight but certainly out of ear shot. They sat watching the trio quietly.

"It all seems so close to home." said Amy.

Lavender gave a small nod and sighed.

"Yeah." she replied sadly.

"Loosing Tails, and now Sally. Things seem so empty."

"Alicia and I were playing when she found out. She just stopped and didn't move like she had been turned to stone or something."

"How are you Lavender?"

"Sad."

"Me too sweetie, me too. What makes it worst is that we really could have stopped it this time. Sonia was right, I might not have been able to help Tails but I could have helped Sally. I should have gone to see her after the meeting."

"Mom it's not your fault."

Amy sighed sharply and looked back at trio ahead.

"Well it feels like it." she replied, "I wish I had the knowledge of time travel like my alternate self. She crossed time and space and sacrificed her life to help save Tails and Sonic. I'm stuck in this timeline and I hate it."

Lavender leaned over and nuzzled against Amy's side.

"I miss him too mom." she said.

"Oh Lavender, at least I still have you."

"Yeah forever."

The pair hugged each other and slowly started to feel better. However, before they could do anything else a glint lit up the sky. Red in colour, it streaked across the sky like a comet. Amy and Lavender jumped to their feet quickly and watched it as it flew over Little Planet and struck the bank on the far side of the lake with a bang. They both blinked quickly.

"What was that?!" cried Amy.

It only took a moment before Sonic, Miles and Alicia were at there side staring at the far shore also.

"What the…?" said Sonic slowly.

Lavender took off into the air to get a better view but even with her eyes was unable to see that far. The rest of the group, including even T2, soon arrived and join the gathering already looking.

"What in the hoo ha is going on?" asked Bunnie.

"What was that crash?" continued Jet.

"Look over there." said Amy pointing.

Everyone looked soon seeing the cloud of dust and smoke that was rising from the impact. They all became exceedingly puzzled.

"What is it?" asked Manic.

"I'm going to see." shouted Lavender from above.

"Wait Lavender, I'm coming too." replied Amy running off after Lavender who was already flying towards the transporter.

As Amy fled the rest of the group looked at each other and quickly followed her each wondering about what it was.

-----------------------------------------

The entire group made their way slowly round the lake towards the crash site. Lavender and T2 flew above the group looking out for trouble. Lavender had been surprised when T2 had joined her in the sky. He had seemed to lost and distant recently and nothing like the person she had known in Knotlake. Maybe it was a good sign. Below the group walked on still puzzling to themselves. There weren't many things that could come from space, bar an asteroid or the Earth Alliance. As they neared the edge of the crater they stopped and looked up. Lavender was looking through the smoke and dust, which had started to clear, trying to work out what it was. She lowered her altitude slightly, clearing most of the smoke, and looked again. Gasping she yelled to the others.

"It's some sort of capsule thing." she said.

"Capsule?" asked Sonic to no-one in particular.

"You guys wait here." said Jet stepping forwards, "If it's from the Alliance I'll know what it is."

Everyone seemed to nod but Sonic stepped forwards with him.

"I'll go down with you." he said.

Jet nodded and the pair descended into the small crater. Passing through the smoke they quickly reached the object.

"It's a fighter's cockpit!" exclaimed Jet.

"What would one of those be doing here?" asked Sonic.

"Dunno, lets crack it open and see what's inside."

"You sure?"

"Sonic there'll only be one person in there. We can handle one guy."

"You're right Jet. You know what to do?"

"Are chilli dogs as cool as Links? Hold on."

Jet stepped forwards and started to look over the cockpit. It lay on its side, half buried in the ground from the impact. The hull still hissed from the heat but it was cooling quickly. The cockpit glass had been turned white and opaque by the re-entry heat but had not fractured or cracked. The cockpit had obviously been designed to stand a rough re-entry. Jet soon found what he was looking for, a small red striped hatch just below the cockpit lid. He picked up a rock and smashed it off the hatch, making it swing open.

"Ready Sonic? Here goes." he said reaching into the hatch and tugging a long yellow and black lever.

The cockpit gave a hiss and the lid cracked open slightly. Sonic reached forwards and pulled it back quickly before letting go and blowing his hands to cool them off. He stepped forwards as Jet did and looked into the cockpit. Jet froze solid and Sonic suddenly turned a pale white colour. Sitting strapped into the cockpit seat was a brown coloured ground squirrel. She had a few cuts and bruises here and there from the impact but looked otherwise completely fine, if a bit unconscious.

"Holy god!" cried Jet loudly.

"SALLY!" cried Sonic throwing himself into the cockpit.

He quickly undid the straps holding Sally into the seat and pulled her out. He shook her a few times trying to bring her round.

"Sally? Sally?! Wake up! Sally!" he cried over and over.

Sally twitched slightly and slowly her eyes opened a crack. She slowly blinked them a bit and then looked at Sonic.

"Huh….Sonic?" she asked quietly.

"Sally!" cried Sonic as he threw his arms round her.

"Mom?!" came a joint cry.

Jet turned to see both Miles and Alicia standing only a few feet away. The rest of the group stood behind them staring in amazement. Miles and Alicia wasted no time as they sprinted towards Sonic and Sally and started to hug Sally. Alicia had to be careful not to split her shoulder wound but she was so happy she wouldn't have noticed even if she had. Sally was starting to come round now and was hugging them all tightly.

"Gads Sally! I thought you were in New Washington, I thought…" started Sonic.

"Shh." replied Sally putting her head on his shoulder, "We'll talk later."

Miles and Alicia each made a small contented sound in response and then all four fell silent.

-----------------------------------------

Evening was falling that night as Sally sat in a large padded chair eating a fresh cream donut. The chair was in Amy's parent's house and the entire group of Little Planet sat around the room watching her. Miles and Alicia sat at her feet resting their backs on the chair and Sonic sat on the arm of her seat. Lavender, Amy and her parents had taken over the largest couch in the room with Lavender sitting on the back of the sofa, her tails drooping down behind it. Sonia and Chalk were sharing the other smaller sofa with Manic sitting next to the sofa on a dinning room chair. The chair was facing backwards and he was resting his arms on the backrest. Alindel was laid across the other big chair in the room with her feet dangling over the arm. Links sat at the side of the chair, cross-legged, with Jet sitting next to him with his legs stretched out and resting back on his arms. Bunnie and Knuckles sat on the floor leaning against each others backs.

Sally had just finished her tail of what had happened to her. Her sudden trip to New Washington, her experience in the Phase Gems, her capture and escape and the destruction of Sunscorch. She had also told everyone about the dreams she had been having and apologised for acting gruffly like she had earlier.

"That's quite a story Sally girl." said Bunnie once she had finished.

"Quite?" asked Jet looking at her, "More like a massive adventure. I can't believe you did all that! I mean you took on the entire Earth Alliance by yourself!"

"I didn't have much choice Jet." she replied licking some cream off her fingers.

"Well at least you're ok." said Sonic.

"Ok? Sonic I was five seconds away from being dissected!" she replied, "This fur is going to take ages to grow back."

The entire group chuckled at the comment.

"It's been a while since I heard true laugher around here." commented Marian.

"Its true." said Chalk, "Maybe it's a good sign."

"Please don't talk about sign, I've had enough to last me a life time." groaned Sally, "But yes it's good to be home."

"We're glad you're back too." commented Alicia.

"Real glad." put in Miles.

Sally smiled down at her children and rubbed a hand on both of their heads.

"You've grown up so well, you make me so proud." she said.

Miles and Alicia blushed slightly and a collective "Aaaaaaaaaaaaw" went round the room.

"I hate to spoil the moment but where do you think we should go now?" asked Links looking up from his lap.

Sally shrugged slightly.

"I'm not too sure, we don't seem to be getting too far at anything." she replied, "There's that data to decode I suppose."

"You mean the stuff we got Links and them rescued myself from the Phantom?" asked Alindel.

"Yes that stuff. They said we had a year to decode it and follow the instructions. Jet you had any luck yet?" asked Sally.

Jet shook his head.

"I might be good at something's but I wasn't taught military codes, mind you these don't even look like standard EA codes to begin with." he replied.

"Maybe myself and Miles could help?" asked Lavender, "Together we cracked the Phantoms codes."

"Yes maybe." replied Jet.

"Times running low on that, we only have ten months left now." said Sally.

The group nodded before Chalk spoke.

"Hey Sally, what about Nicole? You said you hooked her into that ships computer or something." she said.

"I only hacked into a fighter Chalk. I don't think there'll be much useful information but it might help. Jet, remind me to lend you Nicole later."

Jet nodded at her and stretched.

"But enough of business." said Sally, "I'm in the mood for some partying."

"Too right Sally." replied Sonic jumping up, "I'll be right back."

Sonic walked over to the door and was about to open it when it opened itself. It didn't open much, just enough to allow an orange face to poke through.

"Uh….hi guys." said T2 slowly.

"T2! Where have you been? You missed the tale." said Sonic.

"Yeah I know…I…she…." started T2.

Just then there was a small noise. It sounded like a far off voice.

"T2?" asked Sonic.

"Just a second." he replied.

He ducked his head back round the door and closed it again. A few moments later it opened and T2 stepped partly into the room. Behind him you could see something hiding in his shadow.

"T2? What's that?" asked Sonia.

"Guys please be quiet and don't do anything quickly…she's still a bit nervous." replied T2.

"She?" asked a few people.

Before they got their reply though T2 pushed the door fully open and everyone gasped. Behind T2 stood Petya. She was curled up slightly and was trying to hide behind T2. T2 gave each and every person in the room a look and they all understood. Everyone went silent as he took a few more steps into the room followed by Petya. She was still trying to hide which was a slightly amusing sight as she was much taller than T2. He stopped and turned to look at Petya. He spoke quietly to her, almost too quiet for anyone else to hear.

"Petya, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Scared…..want to go back." replied the wolf.

"Petya you don't have to be afraid. These are your friends, they won't hurt you. You're safe."

"I want to go back."

Petya took a small step backwards and started looking round the room nervously. T2 stepped after her and gently caught hold of her hand.

"Petya please trust me. Please!" he said almost starting to cry.

"I'm scared." replied Petya.

"Petya, we're all scared. We're scared for you. Please trust me Petya."

"Please Petya." asked a voice.

T2 and Petya both looked up to see that Miles, Alicia and Lavender had got up and crossed the room towards them. The three of them now stood only a few feet away looking up at them. Petya almost screamed but instead curled up around T2 almost making it look like one person. The children took a small step back as Petya reacted.

"Please Petya." asked Alicia again holding out her hand gingerly.

Petya just starred at Alicia's hand in fear. After a few moments her expression started to fade and she slowly began to reach out towards Alicia. The rest of the group watched and waited hardly daring to breathe. It seemed to take an eternity for Petya to reach out but finally her fingers brushed across Alicia's open palm. Petya stopped and held her hand steady for a moment before slowly withdrawing it. She returned to hiding behind T2 but wasn't looking quite so scared now.

"I want to go." she said slowly.

"Ok then Petya if that's what you really want." replied T2.

Petya nodded slowly and the pair walked back to the door slowly. Petya exited first and T2 followed her closely. As he did he turned to look at Alicia. He mouthed the words "thank you" and then smiled at her before leaving. For a moment nobody moved or spoke.

"My stars." said Bunnie in amazement.

"That certainly caps off the day." said Manic.

"Maybe things really are looking up." commented Alindel.

"Who know Alindel, who knows." replied Sally still staring at the door.


End file.
